


Los placeres de la melancolía

by Satoki_72



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoki_72/pseuds/Satoki_72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice se sienta en el jardín a leer, pensativa y ausente de lo que debería hacer se dedica a ensoñar con el futuro que le gustaría tener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los placeres de la melancolía

**Author's Note:**

> Life is hard y por eso llevo una semana histérico y well, OTGW me ayuda a no pensar. Así que… No sé cómo definir este texto fruto de la histeria misma del odio personal que me auto-regalo cada día.

La primavera había llegado pronto, demasiado y con un calor más propio del verano. Por ese motivo Beatrice se sentó en la mesa del jardín, con los mitones perfectamente ajustados que cubrían su blanca piel y aquel peculiar sombrero, evitando así que la luz del sol se la oscureciera.  Quedaban pocos meses para la temporada de bailes, que aguardaba expectante, pues pronto sería presentada en sociedad. No era que aquel detalle le entusiasmara más que a cualquier otra dama, pero después de haberse perdido en lo desconocido, después de todo aquel desastre de ser un pajarillo, una vida normal era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Había prometido a su madre nunca volverse a escapar, después de todo, toda la familia había sido convertida en Sialias por su culpa.

Tras servirse un vaso de limonada fresca, abrió el libro por la mitad, indiferente de qué leer.  Ausente a las letras que se extendían frente a ella, tomó un sorbo de la limonada y miró a los pájaros. Eran realmente hermosos.

Se relajó mirando el paisaje. Desde aquel punto de la casa podía ver el invernadero, dónde se apreciaban los colores de la colección de orquídeas de su madre. También veía el lago que se extendía a lo lejos, con el embarcadero de su padre y la casa de madera dónde jugaba de pequeña con sus hermanos. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y sonrió. A pesar de todo, le gustaba volver a la vida cotidiana con su encantador collie corriendo a su alrededor como un loco.

La ordenada secuencia del poema de Thomas Warton la devolvió a la realidad. En realidad nunca había sido una gran amante de la poesía, pero desde que había vuelto la leía con cierto amor. Aquellos versos con cierto gusto anticuado, tristes y quizá oscuros, le recordaban a Wirt. Una sonrisa un poco tonta se dibujó en su rostro al examinar el título de aquel poema. “Los placeres de la melancolía” podía sonar como un título elegido por él, aunque evidentemente no eran de él.

¿Dónde debían estar Wirt y Greg? ¿Eran reales? La chica puso boca de piñón pensativa, a lo mejor cuando la presentaran en sociedad Wirt podía estar ahí, esperándola con unos calzones ajustados y un chaqué elegante. Greg no estría, porque no había niños en las fiestas de verdad, pero Wirt sí. Era evidente que no, se dijo a si misma negando con la cabeza.

A pesar de saber que era una tontería, se imaginó la sala de fiestas de los Whitelaw, con sus espejos afrancesados, las lámparas de aceite de las paredes y Wirt entre los asistentes. Ella llevaría el vestido que habían cosido especialmente para su puesta de largo, azul-turquesa y sus zapatos planos favoritos.

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó de nuevo en su rostro, aunque no fuera protocolario ella tendría que ser quien le sacara a bailar, claro.  Casi podía ver sus pies sobresaliendo por la falda por los pasos que daría hasta llegar a él.

—Me vas a sacar a bailar — le ordenaría, esperando su asentimiento de cabeza. Y bailarían la polonesa, la cuadrilla y lo que hiciera falta, pero especialmente él la sacaría en el vals.

 Evidentemente más de un chico se acercaría para pedirle que fuera su pareja, pero ella diría que se los ha reservado todos ya a alguien. Al pensar en aquello sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, era tan estúpido pensar que aquel tonto le gustaba tantísimo.

Volvió a adentrase en la imaginación. En el vals, con la mano de Wirt en su cintura y la otra sujetándole la mano, sus labios cercanos a su oído y quizá intercambiarían alguna frase. Él estaría nervioso, desde luego, pero no importaba. Se mordió el labio por un instante, imaginándose los pasos calculados, y cómo él la pisaría. Debía ser realista, Wirt debía tener dos pies izquierdos, pero aquello era lo menos importante. Se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha, notando la puntilla del mitón sobre los labios. Quizá era mejor si se imaginaba que estaban solos, quizá en su cuarto o en el comedor de su casa o mejor si se escapaban del baile y se quedaban en los jardines.

No era como si nunca hubieran estado solos, pero atrapada en el cuerpo de un pajarillo no era exactamente lo mismo. Ella era una chica bastante guapa, y aquello él no podía saberlo, aunque tampoco creía que le importase tanto.

En la fantasía, Wirt le tomó la mano, con la suya propia temblorosa a pesar de la confianza. La otra se colocaría en su cintura. Como llevaría corsé, ya no tendría la oportunidad de notar el calor de sus dedos a través de la seda, pero sabía que solía tener las manos calientes. Con la luz de la luna  como su única acompañante, recibirían el frescor del viento y con los pies sobre la hierba, sentirían la necesidad de juntarse un poco más de lo correcto para una dama.

Beatrice se sonrojó un poco más al pensar que tal vez él deslizase sus dedos hasta su cadera, y que en vez de cogerla de la mano, se pondría nervioso por acariciar sus mejillas. ¿Le gustarían sus pecas? Ella las odiaba un poco, igual que a su exageradamente puntiaguda nariz.

—Lo siento, Beatrice— diría el chico, sonrojado a más no poder y con la mirada un poco desviada—. Ya sabes que se me dan muy mal las chicas.

Podía verse dejando escapar un suspiro, molesta por lo espantoso que era cómo rompía la magia. Lo cierto era que aquella torpeza también tenía su propio encanto para ella.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan endeble? — Preguntaría ella de forma casi retórica, acercándose despacio a los labios de él. 

Finalmente Wirt la apretaría contra él, rodeándola con sus brazos y sus labios se tocarían. ¿Cómo sería ser besada? Un suspiro escapó de la boca de Beatrice, no importaba, después de todo nada de aquello era real.

—Debe ser un poema encantador — dijo una voz despertando a la chica de su ensoñación. La madre de esta que salía del invernadero con unas flores azules en las manos—. Llevas un buen rato mirándolo.

—Es encantador, mamá — sonrió la chica releyendo el título otra vez. Beatrice no se refería exactamente al poema.


End file.
